


Keine Lust

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bittersweet, Bottom Reiner Braun, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Eren Yeager memiliki gangguan kecil persisten bersifat pribadi yanghanyabisa diatasi oleh bantuan Reiner Braun.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	Keine Lust

**Author's Note:**

> adegan fwop fwop alias eue doang ini yang kebetulan ada plotnya hehehehe terakhir nulis smut buat fandom ini tahun 2014. jadi harap dimaklumi kalau rada gimana gitu smutnya orz anggap deklarasi perang yang dilakukan Ereh ga membuat orang Eldia bisa lihat kondisi Path. oki? okidoki
> 
> Pinjam judul lagunya Rammstein

Sebentar lagi Eren akan mewujudkan kebebasan yang ia impikan. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi namun terhalang satu hal kecil bersifat pribadi yang kembali muncul meski dienyahkan. Di dalam Path, Eren meminta bantuan Ymir melenyapkan gangguan kecil persisten bersifat pribadi ini. Alasannya, ia tak bisa bertemu secara fisik dengan orang menyebabkan gangguan ini. 

Sejak Liberio, atau bahkan sejak Trost, ia tak bisa menyelesaikan gangguan persisten sendiri. Ia tak mungkin meminta bantuan orang lain, bakal memperumit keadaan. Assault Titan tak bisa memasuki kesadaran manusia yang bukan penerusnya. Ia butuh Ymir dan Ymir tanpa keluh kesah membantunya.

Reiner Braun, penyebab gangguan kecil persisten bersifat pribadi, didatangkan oleh Ymir ke Path lewat mimpi.

Reiner ternganga sambil memandang sekeliling. Lautan pasir tanpa tepi dan langit malam yang tak berganti. Lalu ada ranjang kayu sederhana dengan seprai putih di tengah-tengahnya, diduduki Eren Yeager.

Eren paham Reiner akan bingung. "Reiner, duduklah," ujarnya dengan menepuk-nepuk ranjang. Eren duga Reiner mengingat malam di Liberio. "Duduklah ke mari. Tempat ini mimpi dan kau akan melupakannya."

Reiner masih berseragam Pejuang Marley bergeming, terpaku di tempat. Eren lalu mengambil segenggam pasir dan membiarkannya meluncur dari genggaman. "Kau ingat jam yang terbuat dari pasir? Atau ingat tentang Sandman, pria yang menaburkan pasir mimpi agar manusi tertidur dan bermimpi? Seperti itulah tempat ini. Kau akan melupakannya saat kau bangun."

Reiner memijat pelipis dan berkata, "Ini terlalu koheren untuk dikatakan sebagai mimpi." 

Eren yang tak sabar mendatangi lalu menarik tangannya. "Tolong bantu aku kali ini saja. Tidak ada yang bisa membantu selain dirimu," ungkapnya.

"Hal macam apa yang hanya aku yang bisa membantumu?"

Reiner tak percaya. Reiner sungguh tak percaya dan Eren tak punya pilihan lain selain jujur padanya.

"Seks."

"Seks?"

"Aku ingin kau dan aku melakukan seks sebab cuma kau yang muncul saat aku masturbasi atau berpikir tentang seks."

Reiner ternganga kembali, tangan yang Eren lepaskan terjatuh lunglai. Reiner terkenal memang karena tubuh dan sifatnya. Bukan karena ketajaman pikirnya. Wajar reaksinya lama dan lama mengatasi kekagetan dari hal yang tak lazim ini.

Reiner mengusap wajah, berkacak pinggang, dan bertanya balik, "Dan mengapa harus sekarang?" Eren tidak melihat Ymir maupun Zeke dan Reiner nampaknya makin percaya tempat ini mimpi.

"Karena mimpi ini hanya datang sekali dan tak bisa berulang. Kapan lagi kau punya kebebasan tak terbatas jika bukan di dalam mimpi?"

Reiner tertegun lalu menatap pasir lalu jongkok lalu duduk lalu berbaring telentang di tanah menyerupai bintang laut. 

"Dari semua orang, mengapa harus kau yang kuimpikan?"

Eren mendengar gumaman itu tapi memilih tak menjawab. Ia berjongkok lalu menaruh tangannya di dada Reiner. "Ayo. Lebih baik cepat kita selesaikan. Kau bisa memimpikan hal lain setelah ini."

Keduanya bangun lalu berjalan ke arah ranjang sampai salah seorang dari mereka mendekatkan wajah ke seorang yang lain sebelum menciuminya. Eren menduga dia sendiri yang memulai. Tapi berdasarkan banyaknya pengalaman, Reiner bisa jadi yang berinisiatif. Tak masalah asal gangguan persistennya bisa teratasi.

Rasanya geli dicium Reiner dengan kumis tipisnya itu. Harusnya ia mencium Reiner juga ketika masih punya kumis dulu. Tapi pikiran itu buyar begitu lidah bertemu lidah. Rasa hangat, nyaman berujung sensual membuat matanya menutup, tangannya merabai leher, kepala, punggung, bahkan pantat Reiner. Dua pantat sintal yang ingin ia ketahui rasanya itu akhirnya berada di genggaman. Akhirnya ia bisa berkali-kali meremas dan kekenyalannya tak berubah. Tak sengaja ia menyentuh benjolan hangat yang Reiner mendesah, membuatnya kaget. Buah zakar dan di belakangnya ada perineum dan di belakang perenium adalah tempat bersanggama bagi sepasang lelaki. Begitu informasi yang disediakan shifter pendahulunya.

Di tempat yang tak memerlukan udara ini, mereka ciuman tanpa henti. Reiner juga tak berhenti menggesekkan tubuhnya pada Eren. Mungkin ini bantuan Ymir, tiba-tiba saja Reiner telanjang di atas ranjang sambil menutupi kejantanannya. Eren berada di atasnya spontan duduk menjauh.

"Bukan aku," ujarnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangan.

Muka Reiner yang semula kecut kini menampilkan senyum bahkan tertawa. Reiner mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Eren dan menaruh kaki kanannya di belakang Eren. "Tentu saja. Kau bilang ini mimpi dan aku akan melupakannya kan?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Lakukan," desah Reiner dengan binar mata dan jenis senyuman yang tak pernah Eren lihat darinya dan semua darah Eren mengalir ke organ di antara kedua kaki.

Reiner yang terakhir baginya, namun bukan yang pertama. _Shifter_ pendahulunya pernah melakukan ini. Tak penting itu siapa. Ingatan para pendahulu ini memberitahunya ia butuh minyak pelincir agar membuat Reiner nyaman dan dirinya tidak terjepit. Lebih baik jumlah pelincirnya berlebihan daripada kurang yang dapat mengakibatkan luka di dinding. Selain itu jalan sanggamanya juga perlu diperlebar dengan jari. Satu persatu dulu, jika mendadak empat akan membuat kaget dan enggan melakukan seks lagi.

Eren menjalankan semua anjuran-anjuran itu dengan tertib. Bahkan ia juga mengubah segenggam pasir menjadi sebotol minyak pelincir. Ia oleskan banyak di ujung jari akan digunakan untuk membuka jalan dan di mulut jalan itu sendiri. Ia tatap Reiner sejenak. Reiner membalasnya dengan memukulkan kaki kanan. Ia lanjutkan mengolesi minyak di sepanjang jalan sambil bergerak-gerak untuk melebarkannya.

Pendahulunya mengatakan ia perlu menemukan bagian dinding yang sedikit menonjol yang membuat pemiliknya menggelungkan kaki atau menggeliat tanda mendapat kenikmatan seksual. Eren merabai hingga nyaris kebas. Zirah Reiner rupanya tak hanya di luar. Untunglah ia menemukan bagian itu dengan ditandai tangan Reiner tak lagi digunakan untuk menutupi kejantanannya.

Dipijat olehnya dinding bagian dalam tubuh yang hangat itu. Dipijat ke atas, ke bawah hingga sang pemilik mengerang tertahan, mengedikkan kepala ke kanan, mengatupkan tangan ke mulut, seraya memukulkan kaki kanannya pada pinggang Eren.

Eren angkat kaki itu dan ia kalungkan pada bahu. Jemarinya bergerak makin leluasa dan ia lebarkan ruang geraknya dengan bantuan jari ketiga. Gumam kaget Reiner terdengar dan matanya terbelalak menatap jemari Eren.

Eren membalas dengan sebuah senyuman, lalu kecupan pada paha padat berisi di bahunya, lalu sebuah gigitan lemah bersamaan dengan tangan kirinya menyusuri, membelai paha hangat itu hingga menuju panggul. Ia jamah kejantanan yang memerah di panggul itu dan ia ciumi bagian paha manapun yang dekat dengan bibirnya. Reiner memejamkan mata dan tangan kiri mencengkeram tepi ranjang.

Eren gerakkan jemari tangan kanan dan telapak tangan kirinya bersamaan. Jemari memijat, telapak tangan mengusap-usap ujung kejantanan yang terabaikan, panggul Reiner bergerak tersendat-sendat—malu-malu—ke arah rangsangan, hingga akhirnya cairan bening serupa lendir keluar. Ia tinggalkan kejantanan itu yang kini berdiri tegak.

Suara napas tertahan dan mata Reiner terbuka lebar. Eren memahami reaksi itu. Sambil menyapukan tangan kirinya yang basah pada lekuk-lekuk atletis dada bidang dan mengitari buah dada sintal Reiner yang tidak sekali dia berandai-andai bagaimana rasanya membenamkan kepala pada dada sintal itu, pelan ia berkata, "Sabar. Ini belum selesai."

Dikecupnya bahu, jakun, leher, dan rahang Reiner sambil mengeluarkan jemari dari liang persanggamaan agar digantikan oleh batang kemaluannya yang telah tegang sejak tadi. Bunyi _plop_ terdengar dan benarkah itu bibir mengerucut di wajah Reiner yang ia lihat? Pertanda tak suka tubuhnya sendirian?

Getir, Eren menyadari ia bukan satu-satunya laki-laki yang menjamahi tubuh Reiner. Ia ingin marah, ingin segera menghujamkan kemaluannya pada tubuh pria di hadapannya. Tetapi sebuah ingatan menghentikannya sekaligus memberi pengetahuan baru.

"Eren...," suara lirih Reiner membawanya kembali. Dilihatnya dahi berkerut dan mulut terkatup. Tapi kedua iris keemasan itulah yang membuat bibirnya menciumi bibir Reiner dan tangannya menggesekkan batang kemaluannya pada permukaan bagian tubuh yang ia jamahi tadi. Ia merasakan berat kaki kiri Reiner di kaki kanannya. Nampaknya ini adalah sinyal agar ia segera masuk. Tanpa menunda meski harus memutus ciuman, segeralah ia masuki liang persanggamaan yang basah, dari ujung hingga inchi demi inchi agar masuk semuanya. 

Pengetahuan baru mengatakan ia tak boleh tergesa-gesa. Sebab bagian permulaan terasa menyakitkan jika tidak dilakukan dengan benar. Maka pelan-pelan ia masuk sembari memperhatikan Reiner yang memejamkan mata dan menarik napas cepat-cepat. 

Dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, ia sisir rambut Reiner, ia belai Reiner, ia kecup pelipis, dahi, hidung, mata, pipi dan bibir Reiner. Ia pagut bibir bawah seraya mengatur kedua kaki Reiner, mengalungkan keduanya pada bahu, dan bergerak semakin dalam. Reiner membuka mulut dan ia sambut lidah Reiner dengan bibirnya. Ia sesap, ia raba, ia gigit pelan dan ia bergerak maju mundur menyetubuhi Reiner. Reiner mengerang pelan. Tangan Reiner tiba-tiba menarik ke atas bajunya. 

Ia terpaksa memutus lagi ciuman mereka. Ia tak suka tetapi wajah Reiner membuat tak ingin melawan. 

"Bajumu," pinta Reiner lirih, "lepaskan. Tolong."

Begitu janggal dan begitu tak selaras melihat tubuh tegap itu meminta, hampir memohon, dengan suara lirih terdengar tak berdaya. Tapi siapa sangka, tanpa membuat suara seperti itupun tak sedikit laki-laki yang rela mati untuknya. 

Saat ini pikiran itu tidak diperlukan.

Ia turuti keinginan Reiner. Ia turunkan kedua kaki Reiner dari bahunya, ia lepas baju dan mantelnya sementara celana panjang tetap membalut tubuh. "Biar begini. Aku tak ingin lepas darimu," ucapnya disertai hentakan maju mundur dan tangan menyusuri tubuh atletis Reiner. Sesekali tangannya memijat ujung kemaluan Reiner. Sesekali memijat, memilin, menciumi, menggigit ringan puting merah muda yang kini warnanya semakin gelap. Sesekali ia benamkan wajah di dada sintal hangat itu sambil mengendus aroma tubuh Reiner. Sementara itu Reiner merabanya balik, meremas bahunya, dan sesekali menggosokkan kaki ke punggungnya.

Berulangkali pandangannya berpindah dari tubuh mereka yang terhubung, ke Reiner yang menggelengkan wajah ke kiri, ke kanan, dan masih memejamkan mata, masih mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat meski napas pendek-pendeknya kian terdengar.

Eren tak menyukai pemandangan seperti ini. Lalu duduklah ia dengan kedua kaki berposisi berlutut, seperti yang ia lakukan di sidang militer pertamanya. Ia posisikan kedua paha Reiner ditopang oleh keduanya pahanya sebelum dia mengarahkan kepala Reiner sejajar dengan arah pandangannya. Reiner kaget, mata keemasannya menatapnya balik.

"Lihat hanya aku," perintahnya. "Pikirkan hanya aku."

Ia gerakkan tubuhnya dengan ritme lebih cepat, lebih cepat lagi. Bunyi persanggamaan mereka terdengar begitu cabul, membuat malu para pendengarnya dan membuat Reiner berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Tapi Reiner tak mampu sebab kedua tangan Eren mencekiknya, memaksanya melihat. Wajah Reiner memerah dan tampak akan menangis. Eren ubah ritmenya menjadi hentakan-hentakan kuat dan dalam. Tangan Reiner mencengkeram tangannya; ia lepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari leher Reiner. 

Reiner tersengal-sengal tetapi Eren tak memberinya waktu. Eren cengkeram pinggangnya, menyarungkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam; Reiner mengalungkan tangan dan kakinya pada punggung Eren, mengerang panjang bersamaan dengan gemetar di sekujur tubuh diiringi dengan air mani memancar keluar. 

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat wajah Reiner. Direkamnya di dalam ingatan bagaimana Reiner mengedikkan kepala, membuka mulut, mengungkapkan kenikmatan seksual yang dirasakan, bagaimana helaan napas setelahnya, bagaimana tubuh padat berisinya memeluk, memberikan rasa hangat, dan nyaman, dan bagaimana genggaman eratnya saat mencapai klimaks seolah-olah ialah satu-satunya bagi Reiner. Eren menyimpannya, mengabadikannya dalam memori.

Eren kulum erangan dan bibir Reiner. Tak lama berselang Eren pun mengalami ejakulasi.

Jika saja ia tahu seperti ini rasanya bercinta dengan Reiner, harusnya sudah ia lakukan sejak dulu. Sejak ia mendapat mimpi basah karena membayangkan rasa membenamkan wajah di dada Reiner.

Ia tarik kemaluannya dari tubuh Reiner. Ia amati Reiner terengah-engah, mulutnya terbuka, dan tempat mereka bersanggama juga masih terbuka, mengalirkan air maninya yang tak mungkin tertampung. Ia jamahi dan kitari liang itu sambil ia keluarkan mani dari sana. Ia usap hingga bersih dengan bajunya yang kini berbau amis air mani.

"Kau sempurna," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Reiner diam, tak menjawab. Mungkin bingung, pikir Eren yang kemudian mendengus dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau sempurna. Tapi kau tidak akan ingat ini semua, sayangnya." Tangannya lalu membelai pipi Reiner sebelum Reiner kembali ke dunia di luar Path dan melupakan apa yang terjadi bersama Eren.

Reiner terbangun dengan tendangan di wajah dan Eren, pada saat yang sama, bergerak menuju kehancuran dunia.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ~~eue~~ Valentine's Day~ Jika tak paham beberapa kata yang dipakai di sini, kuy cek [KBBI online](https://kbbi.web.id/)


End file.
